Talk:Ranger Elite Luxon armor
Pictures Any further pictures of this armour yet? I'd be interested to see how it dyes up. -Neon - 14:47 6 May 2006 (BST) :What dyes do you want to see? — Stabber ✍ 06:45, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::Does anyone else think that the female 15k armor looks cheaper than the 1.5k version? The 15k version has big, ugly stitching and a dull leather skirt, while the 1.5k skirt has shiny cloth that looks like it might be silk and the leather has no stitching. -- Gordon Ecker 19:20, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Yep the standard looks way better- Matty Male Armor Pics Can someone please combine these 4 pictures into 2 pictures like the female armor pics are? And if the dyed sections are different for males, could someone please add a dye section?And how do you get that midnight blue? Is that just regular blue dye? --Amontillado 11:04, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :Can we get a better dyed picture? The the green dye doesn't really provide much contrast between the dyeable and undyeable areas. -- Gordon Ecker 19:13, 13 July 2006 (CDT) Total-column Should we really include the total column, if the figures is available in the armor info box? -- Stylva 04:36, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :Bringing out a calculator whenever you wish to find the total cost is a hassle even if it happens only once in a while. We're keeping it. Seb2net 19:26, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :: You could just add it into google. But there's no real point in doing that if it's just a few lines of text. Not like it's breaking the server! RT | Talk 19:28, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Coolest Ranger Armor Ever? Just got this for my male ranger, and it's probably the best-looking armor out there. I'll be adding new dye pics in order to help differentiate colorable areas from the others. The current ones are a bit confusing. :D I am bobo 15:23, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :I disagree. The 1.5k version looks much better IMO. 145.94.74.23 08:48, 23 October 2007 (UTC) While I agree the 1.5k looks better than this, anything looks better than Kurzick ranger.. RANGERS DO NOT WEAR LACE FOR GODS SAKE! -Kalle Damos :Thats a joke, right? this armor is bad.. >.< -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:04, 2 February 2008 (UTC) my favorite armor ... dyed green with mask of mo zing & chaos glove ... looks baller lol 23:03, 20 May 2009 (UTC) This should be the coolest ranger armor, seeing how awesome the normal version looks, but this ones rather blah in comparison. Granted, it is still the one Luxon armor that's better than its Kurzick version. Sage Of The Wise 19:13, 22 June 2009 (UTC) New female screens The quality for the female screenshots is absolutely TERRIBLE. Pleeeaaase, take new ones. =/ —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 166.164.123.180 ( ) . :Actually, they ARE good quality, as you can see if you click the image, but for some reason the page is making them terrible. I'm bringing that up --Gimmethegepgun 00:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC)